The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0007’.
‘PEQZ0007’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0007’ has large light red-purple flowers with a bold red-purple large-sized splash pattern, fairly large inflorescences, relatively long peduncles, medium green foliage without zonation, good branching and rounded plant habit.
‘PEQZ0007’ originates from a hybridization made in September 2007 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘10536-1’ with white flowers with a slight splash pattern and the flower size and splash pattern is smaller when compared to ‘PEQZ0007’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0007’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant, identified as ‘10499-1’ with pink flowers with a splash pattern. ‘PEQZ0007’ is more free flowering and has a more rounded plant habit when compared to ‘10499-1’. The resultant seed was sown in August 2008.
‘PEQZ0007’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0007’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in November 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.